My Little Piece of Perfection
by Bluestar711
Summary: A story about admitting love.


Randy was sitting in the Smackdown locker room. He had just showered and had packed his bag. He was just waiting for John, his boyfriend, to finish the meeting he had to attend. He plugged in his earphones, heavy metal immediately began blasting in his ears. He laid down on the bench and closed his eyes.

John Cena entered the locker room and saw Randy sleeping on the bench. He knelt and placed his hands on Randy's shoulders, shaking him awake. He smiled when Randy leant into his touch. Smiling, Cena tried waking Randy up. Slowly, he opened his eyes. As soon as he realized how close he was to John, he automatically withdrew a bit. Cena sighed. Another weird moment between them.

"You're back."

"Yes, baby. Let's go? You seem tired."

"Uhm. Yeah."

Both went around picking bags and collecting keys, wallets and phones. The ride back was silent. The tension apparent. Once in the room, they quickly changed and quietly got into their bed and slept off.

XXX

When John woke up next morning, he turned to see an empty bed. He looked around and saw Randy looking for something in their walk-in-closet.

"Good morning, baby."

"Morning." Randy mumbled. "John, have you seen my Black T shirt with skulls on it? I swear I wore it like once and I can't find it. God knows what-"

"Is this the one you wore to dinner last month and dropped dressing on? It is still at the drycleaners."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! What in the world would I do without you, John?"

Before John could say anything, Randy realized what he had just said. He quickly grabbed a T shirt and ran into the washroom.

John sighed. Another weird moment between them.

He was getting a little tired of all this. Really. What had happened you ask? John had said the precious three words to Randy. John had looked Randy in his eyes and honestly proclaimed that he loved him. So? Well, Randy couldn't say it back. He just stood there, frozen. And then he ran away. Hours later, John found a note from Randy stuck on his pillow.

_John,_

_I am sorry I couldn't do what you expected me to do. Well, how do I say this? I don't do this. I wasn't brought up like you did. I do not proclaim love. I do not say it. I have been brought up to show love through action. I do love you, I just can't say it. Which is weird. Even I think it is weird. I know I love you. I should be able to say it, right? Which is why I feel off. I want to say it, okay? You are my love. I am heading back to Missouri for the weekend. I'll see you Monday. Can you please not bring up this note or anything about me not saying it for some days. I'll talk to you about it when I can. _

_Love much, _

_Randy._

This was three weeks ago. And since then, they had been distant. John would try acting normal, but he was just getting tired of it. He knew Randy loved him. He doesn't need verbal confirmation. He wants to tell that to Randy, but every time he tries to bring up the issue, Randy just changes the topic or runs off. It is so bad now that Randy is even scared to show love. He is not even acting like he feels anything for John.

XXX

"Alanna, princess, please take your shoes upstairs."

"Yes, Uncle Johnny."

John goes up to her, gives her a quick kiss and then pushes her upstairs, while going back to fixing her snack.

Randy was leaning against the doorway when this happened. Something clicked in that stupid brain of his.

He walked in and was heading for a shower when he ran into John.

"Sorry, I really wasn't looking where I was going."

"It is okay, John. My fault."

"A mail came for you. Is on the table."

Randy strides across the room, picks it up and reads it.

"Oh my God, oh my! We got the house, we got the house. In Tampa, the one we put the offer on weeks ago." Randy launched himself into John's arms and kissed the life out of him. Just as John was about to kiss back, Randy backed a step.

"I am heading for a shower."

And left.

John sighed. Another weird moment between them.

XXX

John was sitting watching some sports highlights, having a beer. Randy walked straight to the couch and moulded himself into John.

"Can I talk to you, John?"

"Ofcourse!" John switches off the TV.

"So, let me say this. Please don't interrupt."

John nods, knowing that that is the signal Randy wants.

"Firstly, I want to thank you for being so understanding. I shouldn't have done what I did. Effectively, I just put some distance between us and it was uncalled for. But you respected my wishes and actually made no attempt to bring up that night. I am very grateful to have a partner as understanding as you. That being said, I want to say I love you. Absolutely and irretrievably. I love you, John. When I saw you talk to Al like she was your own daughter, I realized how absolutely brilliant you are to me and my daughter, how accepting you were of everything. You are my rock. You take my outbursts, my mood swings. You take care of the messes I make. You apologize to people I piss off. You are my strength and inspiration. I am not the most forthcoming guy, but you always listen to me. Always make time for me. And you actually can know most of the things just by looking at me. You can actually read my gestures. You love me. I know that. I am telling you now that I love you. Like I have never loved anyone else. I know you are not SuperCena and I know you are human who makes mistakes too. But John Cena, you are my little piece of perfection."

John's eyes, coloured by love, looked deep into Randy's eyes and couldn't say anything, but "I love you, Randy."

"I love you too, John."


End file.
